


Life with the triplets at school

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is very quiet.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Zacharias Smith
Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120736





	Life with the triplets at school

Our tale begins in Susan and Zacharias Smith's house. Their triplets have recently started Hogwarts.

Susan sighed. "I miss them."

Zacharias said, "I miss them too, it's so quiet around here without them."

Susan told him, "I even miss Thomas' awful guitar playing."

Zacharias replied, "I never thought I'd miss that dire sound, but I really do. And I miss Tatiana's loud music."

Susan added, "And we can't forget the noises of Trixie's various pets."

Zacharias muttered, "Maybe we should try and get out more."

Susan smiled slightly. "That sounds like a good idea."


End file.
